kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Blue Ninjakoopa
Please observe these few guidelines when editing my talk page ---- * I am usually on the Kirby Wiki IRC Channel; consider contacting me there, especially if your topic of discussion is irrelevant to some degree. * When replying to a message, be it by me or another user, please respect threading guidelines and indent your messages appropriately with colons (:). Also, when replying, keep your response on the topic of what is being discussed, and do not include yourself into any other conversation you aren't a part of. * Sign your messages with four tildes (~~~~) at the end of your message (while making sure your signature is appropriate and not disruptive to a point of obvious distraction). * Do not, under any circumstance, remove text from this or any other discussion page. You may strike (example) your own comments, however. * I usually reply on my talk page, unless I'm leaving the first message of a conversation. Check back here if you've began discussing something with me. * For new on topic discussions, go to New Section, type the title of your topic, and create your message. Be sure to follow the latter guidelines as well (signing, et cetera). Thank you. ---- Talk Page Archives ---- *Do not edit the archives; if you have a new message, leave it here, on my current talk page. 1 | 2 | 3 Vandalism Reports Please report any form of streamed vandalism under this section. Thank you, Blue Ninjakoopa 02:34, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Anime Exclusive Abilities Are the Anime Exclusive Abilities getting their own articles now?-- :Yes. Let me handle this, please. Blue Ninjakoopa 02:01, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Then that means the article Anime Exclusive Abilities will probably be deleted, right?-- :::Most likely, yes. Blue Ninjakoopa 02:06, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Whaaaaaaaaat? Sorry for ignoring you, procrastinating ftw. Anyway, i have nooo idea how to manage that thing. Is there like some kinda step-by-step guide for regestiring? Cause i have no idea what i'm doing with it. EmptyStar 20:56, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :Can you delete Custom Kirby Copy Abilities? It's a fanon article.-- Hey! BNK! Would the items in Kirby Air Ride count as separate articles? If so I'll make them right away! Welcome to the darkness! How may I help you? Poyo! 01:18, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :None of them do at the moment, sorry. Blue Ninjakoopa 02:35, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::It's be too small unfortunately. It seems better to leave them all as is.-- :::There's a couple pages that I don't need anymore. Can you delete those? (if you don't want to, that's fine)-- ::::If the Box template is deleted, should all the templates that use it be deleted too? (I'm not saying I will, 'cause I'm obviously not an admin)-- :::::What other templates use the Box template? Blue Ninjakoopa 04:56, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Are you talking about the original image or the current one? BTW, this template and this one used the Box template. I'm pretty sure there are other templates that do, but I dunno.-- :::::::Those were all mistakes made by KirbyFan; he was being an asshole. I have a task for you, however: Could you remove those templates from pages that have them? Thank you in advance, Blue Ninjakoopa 17:37, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Ok, I accept the task. I'll also tag every template that used the Box template up for deletion.-- :::::::::...There's a Box template on this archive. I can't remove it because it's been protected so only admins can edit it.-- ::::::::::Ok, every Box template has been removed from the articles, and the templates that used it are now marked for deletion.-- Cropped Pics If I'm not mistaken, th cropped pics were from this site.-- :Uh I'll try something. Blue Ninjakoopa 01:05, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi, Blue!!! I'm Michael The fox!!!! Can we be friends? :) Nope Nope, I ain't upset, I just had a freakig 2000 word essay on Great Expectations due the next day and I kinda procrastinated...I checked out the site and they don't seem to have the pics I'm looking for, but thanks.-- :Uh.. the site has EVERY picture from EVERY KRBaY episode as well as some character artwork. BNK [ |T| ] 00:38, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :| ? Hey, Blue, Are we friends? 'Cause I'm blue & you're blue, so, can we? :] Am I able to? Is it possible to move all my work on my user page to a user page if I make a new account? Answer on my talk page please, but my IP changed, this is the IP I want you to answer I'm sure you know it:67.70.22.141 01:52, March 6, 2010 (UTC) And I'm trying my best to not cause trouble. I'm suprised with myself actually. 01:54, March 6, 2010 (UTC) You're right! I'm happy to know that you also know that Smash Sros. series is more related to Kirby then Mario. 02:04, March 6, 2010 (UTC) What? Why are you just saying hi? Are'nt you still a little bit annoyed at me, or were you just making sure I don't upset anyone? But I still want to know the question above this. And if you already did then sorry because I did'nt see yet. 02:18, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Um? Hello? Are you busy or just messing with me? 02:22, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Why are'nt you answering me? 02:26, March 6, 2010 (UTC) my IP I'm using is 67.70.22.141 And I want to know what the answer is. Are you teasing me? It's been about 10 or so minutes? 02:42, March 6, 2010 (UTC) answer here:67.70.22.141 02:42, March 6, 2010 (UTC) O.K. I'll do something that's hard for me: patience. It's really hard for me. 02:43, March 6, 2010 (UTC) How is my grammer so far? Look at the usual talk page. Oh and if you want look at my IP user page, but it's still the IP from earlier not my current one. But I suggest you don't look at the user page, there's a lot on that page. 04:46, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Gap http://kirby.wikia.com/wiki/File:GAP_OF_DEATH.jpg Now screenshot how it looks on yours. EmptyStar 23:37, March 6, 2010 (UTC) http://i467.photobucket.com/albums/rr38/BlueNinjakoopa5/LolInternetExplorer.jpg :I think you're experiencing what I call browser fail. Try getting Firefox or Seamonkey. BNK [ |T| ] 23:40, March 6, 2010 (UTC) http://kirby.wikia.com/wiki/File:Gap2.jpg As it turns out I already have Firefox on my laptop, I just use IE because I got used to it. It improves the gap on the top, but now there's a huge gap on the bottom. EmptyStar 23:46, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Your screen is too wide; that's the problem. BNK [ |T| ] 23:47, March 6, 2010 (UTC) K. Let me revert it back to my edit and you take a screen of it (we can revert it back afterwards). I wanna see if having it on the left has any adverse affects on your browser. EmptyStar 23:50, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :Uh.. no, it doesn't; it just looks sloppy. There won't be any need. BNK [ |T| ] 23:52, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Sure Sure. I can get started now. What's it for btw? :We need the icons for powers. Also, could you get ones that aren't already uploaded to the Wiki from here? Thanks in advance, BNK [ |T| ] 00:10, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :Sure. The KCC one swill be a snap (oh, and do you want the entire menu sprites w/ text and such? or just the icons?). Although, do you want me to search around a bit for some other sprites/ textures for the 64 ones? Because the ones you linked to are custom made. EmptyStar 00:19, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes. BNK [ |T| ] 00:23, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :::This is off-topic, I know, but am I allowed to change my request reason on Kirby Wiki:Requests for adminship?-- ::::No, sorry. :( BNK [ |T| ] 00:37, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Congrats Congratulations on your adminship from the Pikmin Wiki. Dark Lord Revan, who's been gone forever, has decided to give you admin rights in case you didn't know. -- YO! Dude, how do I harass the vandals here? That's only Pikmin Wiki and only happened a few times, I learned my lesson. You shouldn't be taking it on me here! And what important messages am I ignoring, huh? If you mean the IRC thing, I signed in a long time ago. I earned those rights the hard way, and I kindly ask for them back.-- :Thank you for the rights back, but what important messages did I ignore? Was it on the IRC?-- ::Yes, and the anime images I had shown you. BNK [ |T| ] 02:10, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, sorry about that, and I think I remember telling you that I procrastinated and had to do a 2,000 word essay on Great Expectations, so I wasn't on that day, but thank you.-- ::::But if that's done, what are we going to do with the earlier ability icons?-- :::::How about an "Other Icons" section? And does this need to be done with the Helpers too?-- ::::::Ok. And to avoid confusion, I'll make two versions of the Other Icons section. Example: The ability articles'll get the Other Ability Icons section (if the ability had more than one icon), and the Helper articles'll get the Other Helper Icons section (same thing as the other one).-- :::::::k BNK [ |T| ] 03:09, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Didn't Paragoomba348 also have bureaucrat powers, or were they revoked when the admin powers were revoked.-- :::::::::Iunno. BNK [ |T| ] 01:16, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Also, the edits made by Kirby 9000 seem kinda spammish. Can you take a look at 'em to confirm and seem if reverting them is necessary...because they seem to be quite odd.-- Thanks And don't worry. I'll use the admin powers wisely.-- Re: Galaxia I know, it may be rude to simply revert an admin's edit, but keep in mind that I was doing it in good faith. I believe there is a wikia policy saying that everyone has equal way in edits. After all, you were the one who fought hard to establish that at Smash Wiki. I hope we can get along here in the wiki, and I hope that this does not make us enemies. 02:08, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :I am aware of your good faith, which is why I only proposed 24 hours instead of a small amount of days.Thank you for commemorating my efforts at SW, by the way. And don't fret, we aren't enemies. :) BNK [ |T| ] 02:20, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Hello, civillians! You might have heard of me. I am Marx Devil. Pleased to meet you all. Come with me or prepare to die. >:) Marx Devil (AKA Michael the Fox) 18:18, March 25, 2010 (UTC) BLUE! Are we friends!?!? Um? Hello? Are you busy or just messing with me? ... I see you had a lot of fun with the block log today! ^_^' Is there anyway that we can check the IP address of a sockpuppetter. For example, can we check if Amigopop and Pikachu23 were really the same people via IP (obviousky they were)?-- :The Chippygop user page says that this user was 9 years old. Guess we know why she was typing so retardedly lol.-- ::Did you also notice that he copied the exact same template from my user oage. Note that it says over 9000 pounds and anime expert, creator of, etcetera. Yeah, but anyways, we have to find some way to impliment that I.P. device thing.-- :::Well, I noticed it now. However, did you also notice that Amigop56, Amigop38, and Chippygop all have the same avatar? That further proves the fact that they were sockpuppets.-- ::::While it is clear that this girl was socking, GameFreak is right. We still need a way to check an IP address. BNK [ |T| ] 23:37, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::Every time I try to block the sockpuppeteer you mentioned, she just keeps coming back and making multiple accounts.-- ... What's up? The n00b annoyed the hell out of you? Well, we blocked him a total of three times, so we must keep his I.P.s in mind too, but I don't think he'll come back.-- :Why does Wikia attract so many imbeciles? It's unbearable. :P And thanks. BNK [ |T| ] 05:26, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ::It's like a light to moths. But, hey, the world's fullof imbeciles, you can't go a day without seeing one, either on TV, on the internet, or at school.-- Maybe you could shed some light onto this? I ran into a snag over at another Wiki i go to. Do you think you could help figure out my dilema? Thanks in advance =) EmptyStar 00:15, April 15, 2010 (UTC) http://banjokazooie.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Ripper :Soo, do you think htere is anything to do about this? Because another user there thinks nothing can be done to fix it. I tried checking it out at the Help Wikia but I don't understand anything it says there, haha.EmptyStar 17:48, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, I don't think this is fixable. Oh well, thanks though. Anyway, I talked ot that mod about getting rid of the Wiki bot, but he isn't convinced. You should talk to him, vecause I'm not getting far with him. EmptyStar 02:27, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey Just wanted to drop a line to you guys letting you know I mentioned on my ZeldaWiki talk page and continue to mention in private messages how excellent I view your leadership here. see this. I'm hoping others learn from how this wiki and WiKirby keep cool heads and friendly messages between each other and deal with situations respectably to all sides of the matter. Well I've been busy IRL, but am about to pick up activity again, and soon focus on getting WiKirby better known. Which might draw in more members. And as with before, if we miss any instances of copying from here-let us know about it-and from there we can come to terms on the best way to deal with them. I've only been compelled to mention it because one Zeldapedia admin directly accuses Zelda Wiki's regular members of copying Wikia; then disappears when asked for links on the issue. Because in all honesty, newcomers to wikis aren't going to realize how much we dislike copy/paste jobs. I can't fully support expelling them immediately and forever over fixing the matter, and persuading them that wikis are all about creating your own content-not stealing other people's work. Axiomist 12:57, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads up + the compliment. I should warn you, the creation of NIWA wikis spouts jealousy amongst some wikia admins who run a wiki of the same series. The user RAN1 and I often speculate the issue at our IRC channel. I also speak with admins of SmashWiki about this. I too will keep an eye out for copied information, and again thank you for your message. BNK [ |T| ] 21:59, April 15, 2010 (UTC) The Vandal This user keeps coming back with sockpuppets. The user's most recent one is Kirby30. Don't worry, its already blocked, but remember to block the user if I'm not here.-- Sprite sheet Well, I'm not sure who uploaed it in the first place, but whatever. And also, I deleted it because the uploader didn't even bother seperating the sprites. They just uploaded an uneven, messy spritesheet. It would be different if it looked a bit cleaner but this wasn't the case, so it wasn't even worht keeping. Would you rather me straighten them out, give credit/ get permission (which I'm sure would be denied now anyway lol) and re-upload them? EmptyStar 20:32, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :The correct answer is cropping. I'm still awaiting permission from the creator, but if he sanctions the use of the sprites, then by all means, credit him. BNK [ |T| ] 22:25, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Skin Hey, Blue, I just got the perfect idea for a skin! Instead of this shabby pink background, we can use a background of the Fountain of Dreams. This amy attract more users to our wikia because of the improvement of its appearance. What do you say? -- :While I have a hard time seeing this through in the future (meaning I don't know what it would look like), I think this idea is excellent. Are you capable of such a modification? BNK [ |T| ] 01:09, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Unfortunately, no. I'm have no idea about the coding, sorry. Maybe Greenpickle can help us again, since you and him did a superb job at Arwingpedia. -- :::I can talk to him... but we have to start from scratch with ideas of what it will look like. That's how the skin of Arwingpedia came about, in which XSuperGamer made a layout image and showed it to me. Once we know what we want, I'll tell Greenpickle at the Pikipedia Javascript chatroom. BNK [ |T| ] 04:51, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, maybe we should ask EmptyStar too, see if he's a better designer than me. :P -- ::Ask him lol. BNK [ |T| ] 23:14, May 23, 2010 (UTC) I, Poppy III, could get a picture of the Fountain Of Dreams from MWW. Anime That's an excellent idea. I need to do some reasearch on the air dates though, and I need to think of the picture to add to the infobox. -- :Yeah, that sounds good. Now to design the infobox.-- ::Okay. I think the color should be pink or somewhere around there and we need to see about the skin because the pink and blue is getting pretty bland. -- :::Will do. -- ::::Okay, I made the template, so check it out. It's and what do you suppose we do about the spoiler tag?-- :::::Hmm, okay. -- ::::::I hope to get back to work ASAP. And also, do we have a template that clears a whole area because the infobox usually messes up the text and clashes with it. -- :::::::Check out Kirby Comes to Cappy Town. -- Nope, I'll upload a screenshot to show you. -- :Sorry man, my computer was on the fritz and I've been currently using my sister's for the past day. I'll upload it tomorrow though. -- Unused images . And have you responded to my question on Talk:Starship yet?-- Sup Hey man, how's everything going for you? By the way, here's the screenshot, click to enlarge it. I think it clashes with the text, especially since some of the articles, such as Cappy New Year, have two pics in the beginning. I was also thinking, maybe we should sound and be more encylopedic, like maybe changing "you" to "Kirby" or the "player". -- :I'm fine, thanks for asking. I'll see what I can do about the images. -- Calm Yourself Look, I know you might be mad at me, but don't worry. You have nothing to do with it. It's just that I've been spending time on Starmen.net, just because I now spend my computer days on the forums. I might come to visit sometimes, just don't think that YOU are the cause of me ignoring you. I might visit your proboards, it's just that I have been doing other stuff. No worry. ParaGoomba 18:23, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Skin of Kirby Yo, Blue, Greenpickle is ready to help out with the skin of Kirby Wikia so whenever you're ready, contact him. -- :Could you chat with him? Javascript isn't working for my computer, and I don't know the specifics entirely. :$ BNK [ |T| ] 21:30, June 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I can't at the moment, because I have to go to my cousin's sister's birthday party (she's turning 3 -_-'). So what do you want me to chat with him about so I could do it when I come back if you haven't figured out how to fix the Javascript. -- :::You said you wanted less pink in the skin, and you wanted the Wiki to have a theme similar to the Fountain of Dreams. I'm sure he can do that. BNK [ |T| ] 21:43, June 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm back and saw your comment on my Pikipedia talk page? Did you talk to Green? And yes, that's the skin I want to have replace this pink one. -- Werkin' I work at a Popeyes and my dad drives me there. Hoping to get a job at Best Buy or Gamestop. -- :I get free food there. :D But you get really greasy after and it's hard work, especially when customers complain about the littlest things. And during the summer, like today, it gets really smelly and hot in the back. Good luck on trying to work at Blockbuster.-- Hmm So that's how edit summaries say new section. I'm so knowledgable aren't I? :P -- :Meh, I just find it easier to make sections instead of having to scroll to the top of the page and click "Leave message" every time.-- ::When I'm on a talk page, I scroll down to see the recent posts.-- :::I'm just used to making sections. That's all.-- ::::Most definitely! Mario Sports Mix didn't amuse me, but I like Golden Eye 007. Epic Mickey seems alright and DKCR is going to be great. Of course Kirby Epic Yarn was the best and the Kid Icarus game got me by surprise. It's hard to believe it was being held thirty minutes by my house. :( -- :::::California is pretty awesome except for all the crime, gangs, and earthquakes. Dodgeball will seem pretty cool on Mario Sports Mix. Epic Mickey's plot hasn't been revealed, but you have the ability to remove or create objects using a paintbrush, which could change the game drastically. I agree with you about the Ice Climbers, it's their turn for a game. Ironically, I just beat DKC like literally 10 minutes ago. :P It is very challenging, that's for sure and the final boss is hard too, but not as hard as the third and sixth boss. -- ::::::Meh, not into hip-hop and dodgeball was in the middle of the trailer. I have yet to beat dk64, too. I'm at the final part, but it's too confusing. -- Reply It's alright, just try not to start things like that again.-- ARRRGH! WHY! WHY! WHY! :I don't see the problem with using the IRC. BNK [ |T| ] 03:06, July 6, 2010 (UTC) WHY DO WE HAVE TO TALK ABOUT KIRBY. THIS IS THE ONLY WAY I CAN TALK MY FRIEND! :I'm sorry if this does not abide by the policy, but download Seamonkey, go to the end of the policy and click the last link. I'm on the IRC right now. :^ :Or, if you don't have SeaMonkey/Firefox, go to the first link provided here. BNK [ |T| ] 04:40, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Can you just change the policy a little? Because some people actually use this site to socialize! My reason I would get in trouble if I downloaded it.I do not know how. and other people might have those reasons too. Its a free country also! Why do I need a reason?Tabuu309 22:39, July 6, 2010 (UTC) DONT FORCE ME! EXPLAIN IT TO ME! What if I already did that... And I am just talking to you for no reason! BNK, when I tried the link, it didn't work. I think it's broken. And Tabuu, nobody would get in trouble if you downloaded it. It's a free, safe, and legit program. I don't see what's bad about it, except your parents which might worry. However, it's free, safe, and legit, as I said. New policies Hi, I just wanted to ask about the limit of three images per user page and was wondering that, granted that I did not add anymore, I would be allowed to keep what I have. Reply when you can please.Marx Wraith 17:59, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :You'll have to tell me which three you want to keep and I'll delete the rest. Looking at your page, that is a ridiculous amount of fan art. BNK [ |T| ] 18:13, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Heads Up BNK, as I heads up, I will be somewhat inactive on this wiki for the next week or two because I'm participating in the Mario Wiki Awards Ceremony. I suggest you come and see it at the forums on August 13. :) Also, I won't be here from July 26 to July 30th (I'll be out of town). -- :Thanks for the notice, you will be missed. I'll surely try to make it. Will the awards be at the Mario Wiki forum itself or at the NIWA forum? I'm only a member of the latter. BNK [ |T| ] 08:19, July 25, 2010 (UTC) ::On the Mario forums. However, you do not need an account to view them, but you do need one to comment. -- "Removing text? Against policy." What if the text was spam? What would you do then?-- :Ignore it. If it isn't harmful at all, there is no point in removing it. BNK [ |T| ] 06:07, July 27, 2010 (UTC) I have already updated it. I've stated that I deserve adminship other than my edit count, and answered predicted questions about my past immature behavior. Sorry Sorry for ignoring your post on my talk page. I was quite busy today. Anyways, the reasons may sound superfluous. I have always wanted to be a bureacrat for a long time. I finally mustered up the courage one day when Starman125 requested for it too. Anyways, becoming a bureacrat will make me feel that I have accomplished a lot on this wiki. It is basically one of my goals in general. Of course, I am not done with my work and I have been slightly inactive lately. We only have one active crat anyways, but it wouldn't hurt to have 2 or 3. -- My Games Hi Blue! Nice to meet you! Do you know, I got all your favorite games! ( Exept KAR and KATAM ) WinXkaila 09:05, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Kirby IRC Channel What was the Kirby IRC Channel? I don't know the name. WinXkaila 09:21, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :KW:IRC. BNK [ |T| ] 17:22, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Badges Hey, Blue, do we have these new badges implemented in here? If we don't, maybe it'd be nice to have them and see how they go. -- :I'm not sure tbh... how do they even work? Wikia's new ideas have been failing lately, and I'm a tad skeptic. BNK [ |T| ] 22:08, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I know. Go see the comment in the blog at the central wikia. IT could be both a good and bad thing. I think only crats can implement them though, so that's why I'ma asking you. -- :::I was gonna say that exactly, but my com was having technical difficulties. IT will encourage pointless edits, and with KEY coming out in about 2 months...things won't look too good. -- Need some help please. Hey, i need to ask you about writing and editing articles. I'm new to wikis and need all the advice I can get. ChillyKnight67 00:42, August 9, 2010 (UTC)ChillyKnight67 :See . BNK [ |T| ] 00:48, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Stop It! Stop taking away the picture on the template on multiple pages! I like those pictures and I'm the one whose been changing them. I do that because I want it to be the latest picture like I did with Whispy Woods. So stop taking the picture. :what BNK [ |T| ] 04:17, August 10, 2010 (UTC) : :Anonymous posts frighten me when they are angry. :I Marx Wraith 16:20, August 10, 2010 (UTC) KEY I say we delete the small articles that the anons made on it such as Bandanachis and Bandage. They are ridiculously short and horrible and are one liners. They are also less than 500 bytes. -- :Wouldn't you prefer it if we waited until KEY's release to expand said articles? BNK [ |T| ] 02:39, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I'd actually prefer we wait for the gameto come out to create the articles. Not only are the articles ridiculously small, but their content is ridiculous itself. Having a one-liner that states that "X is an enemy appearing in Y" is not a very great article tbh. I think we should prevent the creation of crappy articles by deleting the two that were made (Bandanachi and Bandages) and wait til more info is released. I mean, anyone can basically create every article on here stating that "X is an enemy/boss in the game Y". Anyways, on an unrelated note, the Mario Awards are tomorrow if you are interested. They will begin at approx. 2 pm eastern. -- :::I suppose you're right. Go ahead and delete them for now. And could you link me to where they're held? BNK [ |T| ] 21:31, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::http://forum.mariowiki.com/index.php Here. --